


Making Things Right

by kl125



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: Seth's feeling lost without Dean and after spending the holidays alone, he decides to visit him.  He never imagined that the visit would take such a unexpected turn.





	Making Things Right

Seth couldn't stay still during the flight, earning a glare from the guy unfortunate enough to be sat next to him.  This morning it had seemed the obvious thing to do: to jump on the first flight to Vegas and check in on Dean, but now the closer it got to landing time, the more nervous he got and the crazier it seemed.

He'd spent a uncomfortable New Year's night in his lonely hotel room after RAW, his feelings of depression and loneliness just getting stronger and as soon as the idea had jumped into his head, he had seized on it. 

He knew it was ridiculous that he was feeling so lost without Dean around after just a couple of weeks, but he'd fought so hard to regain his respect and friendship that losing it without warning had thrown him into a tailspin.  Heel turns in their sport were a everyday occurrence, but Seth had taken things too far, pushing him and Roman away and hitting them in personal ways that had not only crossed the line, but had destroyed any trust they had in him.  It was a miracle that he was being given a second chance by both of them.

He'd spoken to him a couple of times on the phone after his surgery, but they hadn't spoken about Seth's role in his injury or about his out-of-nowhere teaming with Jason Jordan.  He was carrying a heavy load of guilt not only about diving into Dean in the first place, but replacing him as his partner and co-champion.

Last night he'd watched Roman gain some satisfaction in taking down Samoa Joe, sending out a message to Dean in the process, and it had just made him feel even worse.  Yeah, he'd managed to stick it to The Bar once again by taking their belts, but he did it with a arrogant, immature kid who has no idea about what it takes to bust your ass day after day, putting your body on the line. 

Over the years, Seth had watched Dean battle to finally get the respect he deserved and now Jason was making a mockery of all of it, determined to shove his way into his role as if he belonged there.  Seth had initially agreed to team up with him to pay back Kurt for all of the support he'd thrown The Shield's way, but Seth hadn't thought ahead like he normally would have.  Now he was stuck, unable and partially unwilling to give up the belts once again.

Shaking his head as the plane taxied down the runway, Seth felt his heart begin to beat faster.  Ready or not, in moments he would be making his way to Dean's and he was going to have to face whatever Dean wanted to throw his way.  He'd earned his anger and disappointment and even though the thought of facing it made him hollow inside, he owed it to Dean to take what was coming to him.

After securing a car rental, Seth found himself pulling into Dean's driveway.  As he stared at the house, he realized that he hadn't been here since before he broke up The Shield the first time around.  The thought made him feel even worse as he realized that Dean might not appreciate his co-worker intruding on his private space without a invitation.

Sitting there contemplating what to do, the front door suddenly swung open and Dean appeared in the doorway in a pair of workout shorts and a tank top, a towel swung around his neck.  Apparently Seth had interrupted a workout.

Caught, Seth could do nothing but slide out of the car and make his way up the stairs, "Hey man, sorry to just show up like this, but I wasn't really thinking this morning when I decided to stop by and see how you were doing."

"I was wondering who had decided to park in my driveway.  Glad it's you and not some obsessed fan!"  Dean laughed obnoxiously as he turned around, leaving the door open in a clear invitation.  Seth winced as his eyes took in the tiredness in his eyes and the cast on his arm as he moved away.

Seth shuffled in behind him, closing the door and standing there awkwardly, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Uh, you know, bored and frustrated, but they say the surgery went better than expected and so far my rehab is ahead of schedule so who knows, maybe I'll still be able to slide into Wrestlemania after all."

"That would be great, man!"

They exchanged some small talk about rehab doctors and training schedules before letting another silence grow heavy between them.

"So...," Dean began.

"I'm sorry...," Seth let out.

Dean stared at him puzzled, "For what exactly?"

"I should have been paying attention.  If I hadn't had jumped like that, we'd be celebrating the New Year as champs right now," Seth's eyes dropped to his shoes.  "I wouldn't be starting the year off with a punk kid trailing behind me, begging to be punched."

"Whoa, Seth I know I can be a asshole sometimes, okay most of the time, but not even I could blame you for this one.  Injuries happen, it's a part of the job.  You and I have performed those moves how many times in the past?  It was just a split second mistake that unfortunately is giving me some unwanted time off.  I'm not going to say I'm happy about seeing Jason try to take my place, but I've been watching and I think it's pretty obvious that you were pushed into it and that you're not exactly thrilled about the prospect.  Regardless, watching Cesaro and Sheamus' faces as you held the belts is worth any discomfort that I'm feeling about it."

Seth squirmed, not prepared for the understanding he was being shown.  Dean was a bit of a hothead and wasn't known for his rationality in the best of circumstances, let alone when the odds were stacked against him.

"You gotta admit that I have a knack for ruining things though.  Why would anyone even want to partner with me at this point?"

Seth didn't even see him move as Dean's punch hit his shoulder, pushing him back into the door, "Have you lost your damn mind while I've been gone?  Was that not you who spent the better part of the year extolling the virtues of us having each other's backs?  Who practically begged me to give our partnership another chance?  I'm pretty sure that was us who not only took care of the Miz and his crew, but who put an end to The Bar's championship run and who helped re-form The Shield when The Big Dog needed us?"

Shaken, Seth stared at him dumbly, unsure how to respond, his mouth opening and closing like a fish struggling for breath.

Dean shook his head in disappointment, "I thought I had it bad, sitting here moping around and feeling sorry for myself, but you, I thought we'd finally gotten past your martyr phase!  If you just came here to find a way to beat yourself up more, then you came to the wrong place and can just turn right around and go back the way you came.  I've got enough on my plate right now to deal with, I don't need to spend my time reassuring you!"

"I, I, I mean, I just..."

"Save it!  I'm going to say this once and once only.  Last year I didn't think I would ever be able to trust anyone again outside of Ro and I certainly never thought that I would ever find a way to trust you again.  My life had gone back to my early days of only counting on myself and spending most of my time alone and I was okay with that, it's what I've always known.  Then suddenly, you were everywhere I looked, staring at me with those puppy dog eyes, begging me to either forgive you or take my anger out on you.  I tried, I tried really hard to ignore you, but you kept chipping away and chipping away and before I knew it, we were in the middle of the ring, hitting fists and watching one another's backs and it was like no time had passed.  These last few months have been some of the best times of my life.  Maybe it's that I appreciate the kinship and the friendship more, I don't know, but this thing we have between us, it works.  You make me a better person both in and out of the ring and no matter what the company decides to do with us when I get back, that's not going to change."

"What about Jason?"

"Fuck Jason!  If you guys manage to hold onto the belts that long, then we'll deal with it when the time comes.  And if the old man decides that he wants to see us wailing on one another again, then we'll deal with that too.  Fuck it, we'll tear the roof down no matter what capacity we enter the ring together!"

Seth stared at him quizzically, "What kind of drugs do they have you on?"

"I haven't been taking that shit, I've got enough problems without rekindling my downward spiral!  Besides, what are you trying to suggest?"

Seth winced, "Fuck D, you haven't been taking anything for the pain?  And I was just pointing out that you seem to be pretty positive for an eternal pessimist!"

Catching one another's eyes, they both broke out into laughter, doubling over as Dean wheezed, "You bastard, all this jiggling is tripling the pain," Dean couldn't help but smirk as instead of checking to make sure he was okay, Seth began to laugh even harder.  Yeah, they were going to be okay.  He gestured towards his couch, "Sit down asshole and I'll get us some beers."

Still giggling to himself, Seth settled down in the center of the couch, leaving Dean to have to settle in against him when he got back, setting their beers down on his coffee table.  As their shoulders rested together, they both felt a sense of peace and rightness that had been missing over the last couple of weeks apart.

Deciding that he'd already made a fool of himself, Seth took another chance as he opened his mouth and bumped Dean's shoulder with his own, quietly stating, "I missed you."

Caught off guard, Dean's mouth was moving before he had a chance to check himself, "Missed you too, got pretty used to spending all of my free time with you."

"Yeah," Seth's voice trailed off before picking back up, a bit steadier.  "Haven't been sleeping very well.  Got used to having you in the next bed.  Those rooms are too quiet and I hated spending the holidays alone.  Vince would decide to make us work those days after I lose my traveling buddy."

"I don't think I've slept a full night since I got injured.  If it's not the pain keeping me awake, it's been the silence and yeah, I thought that was shitty.  I know it was the network but the old man could have stood up for you guys."

"Not like I had anywhere to be anyways I guess, it just felt wrong though."

Dean was quiet for a minute before murmuring, "You could have come here."

Seth froze at his tone, unsure if he was reading more into things than he should be, afraid to cling to the hope rising up in him, "I wanted to.  I mean, I thought about it, but I wasn't sure you'd really want me here.  I haven't exactly been the best company lately."

"I always want you around.  In case that wasn't obvious.  I mean, don't get me wrong, I love having Ro around too, but no one quite gets me like you do.  I think that's what has sucked the most about all of this. We picked right up where we left off and suddenly it was back to nothing.  Not having my best friend around when I'm already depressed as hell hasn't exactly been working for me."

"Same here," Seth squeezed his shoulder, letting his hand lay there afterwards, soaking up the heat underneath.  Seth's breathing got heavier as Dean tentatively let his good arm slide up as he draped his own hand across Seth's.

Praying that he wasn't misreading things, Seth turned his hand over, folding his fingers into Dean's, their sweaty palms clinging together.  Catching his eyes, Dean leaned forward slowly, raising their hands as he leaned down and kissed Seth's fingers tenderly.

Certain now that Dean was feeling the same way he was, Seth gained a little more confidence as he turned his body towards Dean's, reaching out and pulling his face towards his, resting their foreheads together, "I love you, you know?"

"Yeah, I think I'm getting that idea.  I, uh, haven't had a whole lot of luck in this department so don't expect too much from me okay?"

Seth grinned fondly at him, "I don't expect anything from you D, I just hope that you'll let me show you how much I do and that you'll still let me take care of you."

"I think I can do that and I'll try to do the same for you.  If you'll let me, of course!"  Dean took a deep breath before blurting out, "Love you too asshole, even when you're making me get all girly and shit!"

Seth bumped his head with his own, "Shut up!"

Rolling his eyes, Dean moved away, pulling Seth's head down to his chest, gathering him against him, "Do you want to maybe take a nap?"

"Together?" Seth raised his head, peering up at him.

"Yeah brat, together!"

Smiling, Seth stood up, holding his hand out towards him as he drew Dean upstairs with him, where they kicked off their shoes and settled underneath the covers and if they both let out contented sighs when Dean ended up resting on his good side, his head pooled on Seth's chest, well then it was a secret that would stay just between them. 

 

 


End file.
